


3AM Walk

by SrtaGreenhouse



Series: Farah and Griffin [3]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: F/F, Protective Griffin, Tecna makes a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaGreenhouse/pseuds/SrtaGreenhouse
Summary: Farah works up until late at night and Griffin goes to her office to get her to their suite, on their way they find Sky and Bloom.
Relationships: Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Faragonda/Griffin (Winx Club), Farah Dowling | Faragonda/Griffin, Farah Dowling/Griffin
Series: Farah and Griffin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175993
Kudos: 26





	3AM Walk

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any request you can find me at @inlovewithfairies on tumblr.  
> Feel free to let me know what you think :)

The moon was high on the sky when she heard a knock at her office's door, she let go of the pen and moved her hand in order to open the door. The sharp featured woman standing there stared at her with both hands on her robe covered hips.

"3 AM, Faragonda!" Griffin snapped at her, she noticed her lover's tired eyes, dark circles beginning to form under them.

"Don't scream at me, my head hurts" Farah winced at the loud sound and rubbed her forehead.

Griffin's anger was replaced by worry as she got closer to the fairy, she rested her back on the back of Farah's desk and rested a hand over hers. A green light shone through her hand and into her head, Farah looked up at her and smiled tiredly.

"Thanks" she turned to her paperwork again and Griffin hummed.

"Not on my watch" She grabbed Farah from under her arms and motioned her to move next to the chair, confused and tired the woman stood there for half a second before letting out a small scream. Griffin crunched down and circled her legs only to pick her up and throw her over her shoulder.

"Hey! Not fair! Since when are you so strong?" Griffin chucked and turned off the desk lamp, patting the back of Farah's legs as she moved to the door.

"You don't like it? I can put you down if you promise to walk" Farah relaxed against the purple headed woman and let her carry her with a chuckle.

"Not that I mind, but I have better ideas about how to use this new found strength" Farah spoke with her elbows resting against Griffin's back, holding her head up, they turned the corner and saw a glimpse of red hair run past the hallway. Griffin let the headmistress down and Farah whined, Griffin smirked and motioned for her to follow her, in silence they both did and got to the limit of the schools division. Farah frowned when noticing her nephew pulling Bloom towards his bedroom, he circled her with his arms and she kissed his smile. Griffin stopped and disappeared appearing in front of them and making them stop.

"Fuck" said Sky and turned around only to find Farah with crossed arms.

"This ain't good" said Bloom gulping and staring at the half blonde woman across from her.

"And what would you be doing out here this late?" Asked Farah with a raised eyebrow.

"Could ask the same" said Sky with a smirk earning a soft punch in the arm from Bloom. Farah's eyebrow got higher up. "We just wanted to spend some time together".

"You can spend time together during day time in public spaces, come on, Bloom" Farah motioned the girl to follow her back to the Winx Suite.

"Why can you be together at night, and we not?" Inquired Sky.

"We're married, you're sixteen" said Griffin next to him and he shut up. Aunt Griffin sounded mad, he should probably go back to his room. He turned to Bloom and blew her a kiss, the redhead smiled at him and winked, Sky turned around with his hands in the air and walked to his room. "Goodnight, ladies."

Farah and Griffin took Bloom to her suite, as the door opened they heard a 'busted' from Tecna. The Winx walked to Bloom and stared at both adults at the door.

"You all should be sleeping, you have an early class in the morning" said Griffin.

With a choir of groans they moved to their respective bedrooms and Farah and Griffin closed the main door. Griffin pushed Farah by her lower back, keeping her moving in order for the fairy not to collapse right there. The walk wasn't long and they reached their suite, three steps inside the room Farah stopped and turned around to Griffin with open arms. Griffin hugged her and picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom where she sat her on the edge of the bed and took out her clothes, the fairy collapsed backwards onto the bed as soon as Griffin turned to look for something in the closet. She turned around with the silken nightgown Farah usually wore, only to find her staring at her from the bed. She motioned her to stand up and took of her bra, slipping it to the floor and getting the nightgown over her head, her hands traced where the nightgown was about to slip and she admired the scars covering Farah's body, the three gashes on her stomach, a dotted curve by her shoulder and a harsh line on her leg. Farah shivered as cold fingers made contact with thinner skin and smiled with closed eyes, humming slowly until Griffin's hands reached her midthigh. The purple haired woman moved away and stared at her wife, the dress hugging her figure and making her look celestial, a small halo of magic surrounding her.


End file.
